


Tumblr Birthday Fic thing

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hair-pulling, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I don't know, M/M, Oh My God, Sexual Content, What Was I Thinking?, coldflash - Freeform, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There really isn't one. It's hair pulling and stuff happening. </p>
<p>It is a birthday fic for Coldflashtrash on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Birthday Fic thing

Len’s eyes narrowed as his blast brushed close enough to the kid’s head that it began to freeze the cowl. True to his hero name the cowl was off in seconds, pretty green eyes glaring back at Len. Barry looked good with anger decorating his face.

“Getting slow there kid.” Len remarked with a smirk on his face, watching as lightning flashed in those narrowed gems. Damn he really was too attractive for his own good.

“What the hell Snart?”

“No need to be so cold. It just hit the mask.” Well that blast did, the previous one might have hit his side but it was a low setting so it only slowed the kid down without causing lasting damage. There was the slightest tensing of Barry’s body as it shifted the tiniest bit. Len ducked as Barry ran at him, ran flying out at the same time. Feeling something brush against his hand Len clenched it into a fist and pulled. Suddenly there was a loud moan and Barry was standing completely still. Len trailed his gaze to see exactly what he had caught. His fingers were tangled in soft brown hair. Oh. That was new. Giving it another firm tug Len stared at Barry as the younger man whimpered. Taking a moment to regain his composure Len clenched his hand a bit tighter.

“We have two options here Scarlet,” Len spoke up with a deeper voice than usual, “I’m going to let go and either you can leave and we forget this ever happened or…”

“O-Or?” came the breathy question.

“Or you can get on your knees and we can have some real fun.” Len answered. He let that sink in for a moment before giving a small yank and sliding his fingers out. Len kept his gaze on the speedster’s back as the young man tried to compose himself. Setting the cold gun onto the table Len slipped out of his jacket. Slowly Barry lowered himself until his knees hit the cold ground, back still to Len. A surge of lust raced through Len at the sight of the _Flash_ on his knees, waiting. Taking his time to walk over he allowed his eyes to take in the red clad body. Reaching out he slipped his fingers through the abnormally soft hair, petting for a few moments. All of a sudden his grip tightened and he yanked.

“Ah!”

“Who knew the Flash would get all hot over a bit of hair pulling.” Len punctuated it with another pull.

“S-Snart.” came the moan.

“Ah-ah-ah.” Len scolded as he let go of the hair again, “If you’re going to be moaning my name it’s either Len or Cold, got it?”

“Y-Yes.” Finally Len moved so that he was in front of Barry. Lust blown green eyes looked up at him as a deep flush decorated the young looking face. Plush lips were slightly parted as Barry panted. Crouching a bit Len grabbed Barry’s chin with one hand, trailing his thumb along the bottom lip.

“You know,” Len started conversationally, “I always wondered what you’d look like on your knees, something in that mouth of yours.” Len pressed his thumb in. Immediately there was a suction, trying to pull more of it in as a tongue lapped at it.

“Fuck.” Amusement lit up Barry’s eyes as he swirled his tongue, “Wanna see something larger between those pretty lips, stretching them.” He slipped his thumb out.

“Why don’t you find something larger to put in then?” Barry challenged, voice still airy, as he slid his gaze down,“Looks like you have something for me to suck on right there.” As shocking as that response was, who was Len to protest? So he stood up.

“Well?” He could hear the hitch of breath as Barry realized what he wanted him to do. Once again Barry decided to throw Len for a loop. Instead of using red clad hands to undo the pants he set them on Len’s hips to brace himself as he leant forward. Teeth tugged until the button came undone then there was the pull of the zipper. Tangling both hands into Barry’s hair Len pulled.

“Oh, ah, _Len_.” Barry gasped, pressing his head against Len’s leg, “ _please_ , god Len, _please_ don’t stop.”

“Give me a reason not to.” In seconds his pants and boxers were down while something warm was wrapped firmly around his cock.

“Oh _fuck_ Barry.” Len clenched his hands tightly. The moan that escaped had Len bucking forward. It was far from the first time someone had moaned with his cock in their throat but no one had ever _vibrated_ while moaning. Len yanked as he panted.

“Fuck scarlet, your powers-.” The little shit began to vibrate his throat again as he trailed his tongue around the tip, not that Len was complaining. Barry began to bob his head, slowly speeding up. Len had an iron grip in the brunette strands, groaning as he felt each little whimper and moan Barry made at the feeling. At one point green eyes screwed shut to focus on the sensations.

“Damn Scarlett, Barry I-” Len tried to pull Barry off but the other just pressed against him until he had the entire cock in his mouth and _moaned_ throat vibrating more strongly. With a low moan of his own Len cummed. Panting Len watched, feeling Barry _swallowing_.

“Fuck, get up.” Len growled, practically pulling Barry up by his hair, earning a loud clear groan. Barry’s back hit the wall with a thud but neither paid it any mind as Len shoved his leg between Barry’s to finally give him some friction. Immediately Barry began to shamelessly grind against him, heading falling forward. A sharp jerk on his hair had Barry throwing his head back which allowed Len to claim his mouth. Hands ended up slipping around his back and up to claw desperately at his shoulders. Growling Len deepened the kiss, tilting his head to get a better angle. To be honest his leg was actually starting to hurt from the speed Barry was going but Len wasn’t going to stop until the other had finished as well. Pressing his leg up as he yanked, nails scratching Barry’s scalp in the process, Len felt Barry freeze. A long drawn out moan accompanied by his entire body vibrating into a blur had Barry suddenly clinging to Len.

“ _Oh_ , Len.” A few after shock vibrations shot through Barry. Len leant his forehead against Barry’s as the two of them tried to catch their breath.

“That was…” Barry panted out in a raspy voice.

“Yeah.” Len agreed with a smirk making it’s way onto his face, “Have to remember this trick for next time.” He gave a teasing yank. A desperate whimper and a jerk of hips caught Len by surprise, even more so when he felt the hardness against him. Len stared at Barry. A sheepish half grimace half smile was on the younger man’s face.

“Since the lightning I, uh, don’t exactly have a refractory period?” Len thought it over, feeling Barry jerk as he tried not to move. Taking a moment Len looked Barry up and down, taking in how debauched and needy he looked. Finally Len came to a decision when Barry choked out in a begging tone,

“ _Cold_.” What sort of guy would he be to leave the kid like this anyway. Lisa would understand when he told her the Flash kept him.

“Sounds so nice to hear you begging _Flash_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooooo. I can't even bring myself to care that I wrote this. This is my first attempt at writing this stuff in feverish years, so sorry if it's bad... and yeah.
> 
> Should this go under the tumblr series even though if it's different than the other ones?


End file.
